Hueles a hombre
by Gala Zoel
Summary: Y a alcohol y a noche... quiere estirar las piernas, salir un poco, volar un rato y como y cuanto. Quiere respirar el aire nocturno, salir de juerga con Sirius, aunque sea una vez más. Solo una. Slash explícito


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling, el lime es mío.

Viendo el reencuentro de Led Zeppelin- Dios, el hijo de Bonzo y Jimmy Page y Robert, por Dios, Robert- Es su culpa todo esto que acabo de escribir, lo juro.

* * *

**Hueles a hombre (y a alcohol y a noche)**

James observa ubicado en la mesa del comedor como Harry levita sobre una pequeña escoba recién estrenada a unos centímetros del suelo, es poca la altura, pero los pies del niño no tocan el piso.

Escucha reír a Lily y le parece que es el mejor sonido del mundo. Un milagro. Es el primer cumpleaños de Harry y James no quiere pensar en todas las cosas malas que les están pasando y que probablemente les pasarán, así que se une a la conversación que sostienen su mujer y Sirius. Sorpresivamente hablan de él y Lily imprudentemente hace planes con Sirius.

Para esta noche. Para que salgan. Para que vayan a cualquier Pub a escuchar mucha mala música y beber mucho alcohol malo. Diciendo que no puede ser, que estar encerrado ahí dentro le hace mal, que necesita salir.

A James le parecen dos cosas: a) Lily está chiflada, cosa que jamás dudo, b) Le parece que la conversación es un tanto forzada, lo que le hace sospechar que ya lo habían pactado de ante mano._ Traidores,_ piensa, porque no es justo que las dos personas en las que confías se confabulen en tu contra para hacerte quebrantar las normas, justo cuando estás poniendo todo tu empeño en no hacerlo, Lily se levanta porque Harry se ha caído de la escoba de puro dormido.

-Lo llevaré a su cuarto-

James está de espaldas a la escalera, por lo tanto no puede verla, pero sabe que Lily guiña un ojo a Sirius esperando que el poder de persuasión de su amigo lo convenza de hacer algo totalmente inmaduro. Y totalmente peligroso, claro.

-Vamos Jimmy- dice _Jimmy_, el muy sucio, con ese deje a condescendencia que tanto le irrita.- Deberías saber que Lily ya está harta de tu cara de mustia constante. Está cansada de que le revoloteés todo el tiempo alrededor.- Levanta una ceja, _maldito_- Estás todo irascible. Necesita que te relajes Jimmy- su voz es un susurro es una promesa- Hazlo por ella, vamos-y le sonríe. Lo tiene en sus redes, _maldición_.

Y James claudica y sonríe. Pregunta a dónde van a ir. A un lugar muggle parece, es más seguro, por supuesto nadie debe enterarse de esta salida, se supone que están escondidos para que no les pase nada. Irse del Valle de Grodic representa toda una audacia que puede salir mal, _muy mal_. Pero también puede salir bien y qué mierda, si James no respira un poco de aire podrido de alguno de esos tugurios a los que está acostumbrado Sirius, se muere. Es que se muere.

Toman las chaquetas, esas que usaban en Hogwarts cuando se iban de juerga, y aunque ahora este todo como el culo y no puedan hacerlo como antes, siguen usándolas porque, joder, tienen veintiún años y todavía es temprano para reconocer que no están para estas cosas, _si claro como si eso fuera posible_, las dos cabezas piensan en lo mismo, pero se guardan muy bien de expresar en voz alta, que es la primera vez en poco más de un año que se van de fiesta. Pero fiesta de la sana, que James no va a ligar con nadie,_ que coño_, tiene a su mujer, muchas gracias.

Y Sirius simplemente no liga. Se le regalan.

Así que salen al jardín -uno frondoso, de esos que te dan ganas de danzar como si fueras un jodido duende de cuentos de hadas- y ahí está, parada, brillante curvilínea, la única con la que Sirius Black se casaría una y mil veces. Es cromada y lo mejor, James lo sabe, es que te hace volar. Siempre, rápido y fuerte.

Y que no se queja. Bueno, a veces se pone un poco temperamental y no quiere arrancar, pero es una buena chica.

Sirius monta adelante, porque nadie toca su manubrio salvo él - o salvo que este muy borracho y muy drogado y eso y que ya no le importe- James se monta atrás, como es lógico y pasa sus manos por la cintura de su amigo. Hace mucho que no monta la moto, pero es como aprender a volar en escoba, se te impregnan los reflejos y haces todo de forma automática. No usan casco porque, bueno, están en los '80, nadie usa casco y además ellos son magos, no tienen ni puta idea de lo que es un casco, ni para que les sirve. Ni que les importara.

Cuando Sirius acelera con la mano en el manubrio y aprieta suave con el pie en ese lugar que James no entiende, escucha rugir al trasto y salen disparados, cuando parece que van a chocar contra el primer árbol que se les enfrenta, la moto se eleva, toma velocidad y dejan atrás la casa y el pueblo.

Por primera vez en más de un año, James, puede respirar.

Llegan pronto, mucho más de lo que les gustaría. Es un Pub del Soho -_que típico_- un antro de mala muerte, atestado de gente, de drogas, de alcohol y de música, de esa que te hace doler la cabeza al cabo de un rato.

Entran sin ningún problema y varias cabezas femeninas se dan vuelta para observarlos y por qué no decirlo, unas cuantas masculinas también. Allí dentro todo es penumbra de colores y de alguna que otra luz blanca intermitente, hay humo y la gente danza sin son y sin compás, pero todos al mismo tiempo por lo que no se ven ridículos. Mientras se sientan en la barra, James observa una pelota que hay, ahí, en el medio de la pista colgada del techo, cerca de las luces que se mueven para todos lados, haciendo que le parezca increíble que entre ese ir y venir de colores, la falta de oxigeno y el olor desagradable, los danzantes no estén vomitando por todos lados.

Mientras Sirius pide las cervezas y se va acomodando en la banqueta alta, que es lo más incomodo del mundo, joder, te rompe el culo, James se maravilla de la bola gigante. Porque es una bola rara, es de espejitos, tiene pegados infinidad de cuadraditos pequeñitos, todos aliñados y ordenados perfectamente sin dejar un resquicio, mientras gira reflejando todas las luces del lugar.

Lo que lo tiene maravillado no es el objeto en si, _no señor_, sino el trabajo que debió haberse tomado algún muggle obsesivo, compulsivo y sicótico para hacerla. Joder, es un trabajo de esos que no le deseas ni a tu peor enemigo.

Le parecería espeluznante, sino le resultara tan gracioso.

-James quita esa cara de memo, solo es una bola- Sirius le alcanza el vaso de cerveza y levanta el tono de voz para hacerse oír- brindemos Cornamenta, por los viejos tiempos, ¿te vale?- y le sonríe. Y ahora que lo mira, con esa penumbra multicolor, nota que los caninos de su amigo están mas desarrollados de lo normal.

-Por los viejos tiempos Canuto, hermano.- Se le quiebra un poco la voz. Carraspea para pasar desapercibido ¿a quién se cree que engaña? Lo hacen todo el tiempo, o lo hacían, esto de ponerse sentimentales y decirse todo lo que se quieren para que después Sirius le codeé en las costillas y le diga

-Maricón- sin mirarlo a la cara.

Y él conteste.

-Gilipollas.-Mirando su vaso que no sabe porque ya está casi vacío.

Cuando van por la séptima ronda, Sirius decide mandar todo a la mierda y hablar un poco de la realidad mientras saca un cigarro, armado, que no contiene precisamente tabaco. Lo prende y lo mira, con lo ojos nublados y la frente sudada.

-¿Sabes algo de Remus?- Ni siquiera intenta que sea casual- ¿Sabes dónde está?. ¿Qué está haciendo?- mientras da calada tras calada aguantándose el aire.

Se lo pasa y James fuma. Primero tose y Sirius se ríe, entonces James se defiende - ¡Hace mucho que no hago esto!- luego se normaliza y empieza a fluir sola, la sustancia que los deja de inmediato, totalmente colocados.

-No Sirius- y es el peor de los_ "no Sirius",_ porque en su mente ida nada le duele tanto como la mirada de decepción de su amigo.

-No me contesta, Jimmy- mira hacía al cantinero que le sonríe a unas chicas que intentan sacarle un trago gratis- no quiere saber de mi.-

Y a James se le parte el corazón. Y piensa que estar encerrado lo ha convertido en una jodida comadrona de pueblo que se come todas esas historias de amor barato que vienen en entregas en revistas de segunda categoría- _o tercera o cuarta en realidad_- Pero no puede evitar sentir el dolor de Sirius como propio, porque esa noche son uno. Es la droga claro, vaya a saber que tenía ese cigarro

Entonces lo mira atentamente, lo estudia, lo calibra. Todo bajo el influjo de un mundo que no es el mismo de siempre, que se estira y se encoje, abajo, arriba, a la derecha, pero Sirius está a su lado y puede verlo perfectamente, aunque no tan nítidamente como si estuvieran en el comedor de su casa. _Eso no_. Pero puede ver que su amigo tiene las mandíbulas cuadradas, que están apretadas, como si estuviera mordiendo algo y los ojos están entornados mirando algún punto de la barra. Así no se puede ver ese gris acerado, pero que no frío. Porque si hay algo que Sirius tiene, es la mirada caliente. El cabello le cae sobre la cara en gesto derrotado, pero elegante. Porque a pesar de los rotosos pantalones, las camisas con los botones desabrochados mostrando parte del pecho-_dorado por el sol, seguro y lampiño_- y la melena desgreñada. A pesar de eso, Sirius tiene clase. No es algo de lo que reniegue aunque en voz alta diga lo contrario. No es algo en contra de lo que luche. Es parte de su herencia. Es lo que es.

Y a Sirius le gusta ser lo que es, aunque muchas veces se joda por eso. Y James tiene una revelación, no es WOW, pero es una luz igual y es que a él también le gusta como es-_su amigo, su hermano, ese hombro que está_- aunque se joda una y mil veces. Aunque tengan que joderse juntos, siempre vale la pena estar con Sirius.

Lo sigue mirando y sus ojos se detienen en ese punto donde su camisa tiene los tres primeros botones desabrochados, se detiene en esas gotitas de sudor que están justo ahí y en un gesto inconciente se relame los labios.

No se da cuenta de que lo hace. Como no se da cuenta de que lo mira fijamente o que se acerca a Sirius demasiado, inclinándose despacio, pero es que el pecho de su amigo le está hablando. Sí mierda, le está llamando,-_Jimmy_ -dice el bastardo- _lámeme Jimmy, pásame la lengua y mójame con tu saliva_.- Mierda.

Decide que es el mejor momento para levantarse e irse a vomitar, al baño, a Sirius no le gusta que haga un espectáculo, solo porque es un flojo que no sabe beber ni drogarse. Sabe que ese será el chiste y que lo chinchará porque nunca ha sabido hacerlo bien, pero siempre lo ha hecho, qué se le va a hacer.

Llega a un baño en cuyo aspecto-_y olor_- James no quiere reparar, no hay nadie porque es el baño de los tíos. Y los tíos hacen sus necesidades bien rápido.

Se encierra en un cubículo que huele a orina reconcentrada y que está lleno de manchas marrones por todos lados-_ vomitadas secas seguro, que asco_- es pequeño por lo que le basta apoyarse con sus largos brazos en cada una de las paredes que están a sus costados para no tener que apoyarse para nada en ese sucio-_asqueroso_- inodoro.

Tocan la puerta de ese… bueno no sabe muy bien que es, pero entran sin preguntar. Es Sirius y James se endereza para hacerle espacio. Apoyan sus espaldas cada uno en las paredes enfrentadas, James tiene los hombros ligeramente encorvados, le ha quedado de todo ese tiempo que ha pasado inclinado en una escoba. El pelo transpirado más alborotado de lo normal. Ojos achinados y gafas ladeadas. Labios entreabiertos, le cuesta respirar.

Y Sirius brilla, joder, hasta él se da cuenta de esa belleza animal y anormal que caracteriza a su amigo. Es que no puede ser normal, nadie puede ser tan atractivo.

-¿Qué mierda tenía eso Canuto¿Qué nos diste?- Sirius se ríe,-_un poco orate la verdad-_ pero en el fondo James sabe que le tiene un poco de lástima.

-¿Quieres que te mienta¿o quieres la verdad?- y es su tono de voz más peligroso y más efectivo. Ese que derrite todo a su alrededor.

-La verdad Canuto- no está seguro, pero le parece que fue un gemido¿_Qué coño le pasa? Y que calor por Merlín._

-En realidad James- hace una pausa el desgraciado y le sonríe y a la mierda con James si esa sonrisa no es sexy-No tengo ni la más puta idea de que tenía esa cosa. Me la ha dado Mundungus- y se ríe como un estúpido. Un estúpido que está bastante bien por cierto.

_Basta_, se dice, es esa droga que debía tener alguna sustancia mágica de lo más ilegal.

Sirius le pone una mano sobre el hombro, no distingue cual de los dos y lo sacude suavemente, murmurando bajito, despacio, cada vez más cerca _JimmyJimmyJimmyJimmyJimmy_, y James no sabe como, pero tiene la nariz de Sirius enterrada en su cuello mientras repite _Jimmy_ una y otra vez, mientras para a tomar aire y lo único que hace es aspirar en su piel, robándose su esencia, diciéndole

-Hueles a hombre-le pasa la lengua, _toda por Dios_, por el cuello-Hueles a alcohol, a drogas, a noche. Merlín James, hueles a hombre- y sus labios están encima de los de James y el aliento quema en la cara por el alcohol y el deseo. Y curiosidad. Mucha. Y muchas ganas también.

Y cuando la lengua de Sirius irrumpe en su boca y lo busca y le muerde los labios y lo llena de saliva. Lo aguijonea y lo reta, a ver quién es el más gamberro, el mejor. Es un beso distinto. Es un beso que raspa y que arde, profundo como caerse a un pozo ciego.

Los deja más mareados, pero no se separan, a la mierda con el aire. Sirius le pasa la lengua por el fino contorno de los labios y le dice "_eres un hombre"_ le mete la lengua, la saca _"me gusta que seas un hombre". _Jadea.

Y en realidad es eso, la soledad y el hastío que llaman a la puerta, pero a James no le importa porque la boca de Sirius está en la suya y ese olor a tabaco y cerveza lo están poniendo muy duro, tanto que los pantalones le hacen daño y necesita un alivio. De ser posible ahora. De ser posible con Sirius. Así que hace lo único que está a su alcance, lo toma de las caderas y empieza restregarse contra él, así de esa manera, sus miembros se rozan y se presionan, se alejan y chocan. _Y Dios es mucho_, es la primer polla que siente en su vida. Y es raro y es excitante y lo pone más rígido todavía, así que mete la mano en los pantalones de Sirius y la encuentra tan puesta como la de él y eso lo desespera. Mueve la mano como si se lo estuviera haciendo a él mismo y Sirius gime_. Joder como gime_, debería estar prohibido que alguien pueda hacer ese ruido en el oído de uno.

Sirius aprovecha para maniobrar con los pantalones de James y le agarra la polla sin miramientos, sin consentimientos y su mirada es afilada. Ya no se besan solo se tocan, así, despacio, se acarician. Sería todo muy dulce. Si todo no fuera tan áspero, tan rápido, sucio y brutal.

Y eso es lo que lo hace estar bien, que es distinto. Que es otra cosa, que es una puta locura, pero que en el fondo no importa.

Cuando acaban gimen fuerte y largo, uno en la boca del otro, las bocas bien abiertas en un beso perezoso. Con las lenguas fuera.

Se quedan frente contra frente, apoyándose, con los ojos cerrados y con algo dentro de ellos que se ha aflojado y que ha querido, _por fin_, liberarlos.

Se limpian-son magos, un hechizo y listo- se miran como si el otro fuera su propio reflejo, para ver si hay algo en su aspecto que diga, que deje ver lo que acaban de hacer. Cuando creen que la inspección está aprobada, Sirius abre la puerta y salen, primero James, luego él.

Se van pitando del Pub, son como las cinco de la mañana. Lily estará preocupada. Se dicen, mienten, suben a la moto y se van cagando aceite de ese lugar, al que nunca volverán.

Llegan a la casa de James y Sirius aterriza en el jardín, en ese lugar de siempre. Cuando James se baja, se quedan un rato así. Uno montado a la moto mirando el manillar. Otro parado mirando el pasto.

No es el momento de hablar. Es un momento para callar y aceptar. Y llevarse ese pequeño secreto a la tumba, claro.

No saben muy bien quien de los dos levanta la mirada primero, pero es seguro que es James quien se acerca a Sirius y lo abraza- esos abrazos de osos ¿no? bien fuertes- y que ahora es James quien hunde la nariz en el cuello de Sirius y esnifa como si la vida le fuera en ello. Se separa un poco y le susurra al oído

-Tú también hueles a hombre-sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo, como si el mundo realmente pudiera ser un lugar mejor- a hombre y a secreto. A eso hueles.-

Y Sirius no se contiene, lo abraza y los dos tienen ese peso en el estómago que les dice que podría ser la última vez que se ven. Quizás no, pero podría y se extienden hasta el infinito en ese sentimentalismo.

Se separan y James se queda parado en su lugar hasta que Sirius ya no es ni siquiera un punto perdido en el horizonte.

Entra a su casa, sube las escaleras y lo primero que hace es ir a ver a Harry. Asegurarse que respire bien, que no se esté estrangulando con las sábanas de la cuna.

Duerme apaciblemente, con cortos suspiros. _Precioso_.

Va al baño que hay en el pasillo, formula un hechizo silenciador-uno que le oyó a Quejicus- y se da una ducha rápida, apesta a alcohol-y a sexo entre hombres, pero eso no se dice, que va- y está transpirado. Un poco pegoteado también.

Cuando termina camina hacia su cuarto con la toalla envolviendo sus caderas. Busca sus pijamas, se los pone y se acuesta.

Lily reconoce su cuerpo, aunque esté dormida y lo abraza. Lo hace sentirse en casa, seguro, a salvo y todas esas chorradas que se piensan, pero que no dice porque él no es un blando, joder.

Se duerme con la imagen de Harry descansando feliz. Y deseando que el rostro de Lily sea lo último que vea antes de morir.

* * *

Ya sé que esto no pasó ni va a pasar jamás, pero la puta imagen apareció de la nada y si no escribía, reventaba, explotaba lo juro y no queremos que me encuentren una semana después en estado de descomposición y con olor putrefacto, que horror.

Gracias por leer.

Besotes. Gala


End file.
